Dance Around Me
by St. Minority
Summary: Norrington has some trouble staying asleep due to a certain pirate. m/m, language, cross-dressing


**Title:** Dance Around Me  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Christmas drabble exchange for potc_love comm on LJ  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Jack/Norrington  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language, m/m, cross-dressing

**Summary: **Norrington has some trouble staying asleep due to a certain pirate.

Original post date elsewhere: 12/31/06

* * *

><p><em>Dance around me,<br>Dance inside my head.  
>Let's have a little fun,<br>Before I take you to bed._

The area seemed as if it was spinning with them as they fluttered about the ballroom. James Norrington had been able to put all of his focus into the dance and his partner until he noticed a pair of beautiful brown eyes watching him intently from behind one of the pillars. From then on, he could simply feel the unwavering gaze bore into him wherever he moved to. When he had the chance to glance in their direction, the eyes appeared to be fraught with a certain wit that he remembered in another person's.

Once the musical piece was over, James bowed to the gorgeous woman he had had the pleasure of dancing with. She curtsied and returned to one of the tables at the left side of the large space.

James stayed where he was and looked around casually. As the orchestra struck up another tune, his vision landed on the owner of the chocolate eyes that had observed him, and he felt his heart leap in his throat.

It was unexpected. It was inappropriate.

Jack Sparrow grinned charmingly at James as he walked leisurely toward him. Having it be Sparrow was bad enough in Norrington's mind, but the fact that the pirate's attire was women's clothing was too much. The dress was a deep shade of crimson, had a laced bodice that fitted Sparrow's slender frame wonderfully, sleeves that went slightly below his elbows, and it reached the floor with its flowing bottom half. His long, beaded mane was as it always had been and was kept somewhat out of his face by his red bandana. His physical appearance had not changed whatsoever, but seeing him in feminine garb made James find him rather attractive, much to his dismay.

Despite the peculiar image, James discovered that he was the only person to think it strange; no one else seemed to notice.

"Fancy findin' you here, Commodore," Jack said silkily and draped an arm over the man's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I want a dance. What do ya think I'm doing?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Come on, love. What do ya have to lose?"

James opened his mouth, but did not reply. He placed his right arm around the rogue's slim waist and grasped Sparrow's hand in his left one. With a sigh, he began to lead around the floor.

What started as a tame waltz soon became a fairly erotic act. It was as if they both thought to change the routine to a tango. Jack's free hand ventured downward, and James let out a small yelp when it grasped his round backside. The pirate smiled wickedly and pressed himself wholly against the Navy commander. James could feel the muscles working in Sparrow's body, could feel Jack's chest heave with every hot breath he took, and it made him swallow noticeably and shake his head in an attempt to dash the considerably unholy thoughts starting to well in his mind. It caused a chuckle from Jack before he grinded himself slightly against James' being. The action elicited a forbidden groan of pleasure from James.

"Stop resistin', darlin'," Jack whispered into the Commodore's ear.

James supported him as he dipped backward, allowing the tempting flesh of his neck and chest to be exposed in invitation. The once hesitant male took the spoken advice and leaned down to lick and bite the tanned skin. Jack gasped; his leg lifted stiffly in response to the stimulation of his groin.

Abruptly, James pulled Jack up and to him, and they began to dance seductively together once more.

Neither paid any heed to the people around them whose interest they had sparked.

"For a pirate," James breathed shakily, "You do know how to move like a respectable member of society."

"Yes, well, that's not what you want now, is it?" Jack panted.

"What do I want?"

"You want to fuck me harder than anyone you've ever had, knowing that I'll be able to handle it; you want to fuck me like a pirate, not like a 'member of society'."

Jack halted their movement and wrapped his leg around James' waist. He clutched the man to him tightly and kissed him with intense passion as the last chord of the music was played. James held him in place and responded ravenously. The burning sensation coursing through his entire anatomy was something he had never experienced before. Sparrow was absolutely right; he wanted to fuck Jack so vigorously that it would make the pirate weak from the intensity and plead desperately for more.

He had Jack shoved against a wall in a matter of seconds.

His hands feverishly worked to untie the bodice to reveal Sparrow's delectable chest entirely. Jack squirmed with impatience and sought out the man's lips to taste. It was all happening with great speed…..

…..He flipped Jack around to face the solid surface…..

…..Jack moaned loudly and hissed as James thrust fiercely inside of him….

* * *

><p>There was a startled noise that escaped him as James fell to the floor beside his bed. He sat up hurriedly and rubbed his face. His eyes were open wide and glanced frantically about the darkened room. He was breathing heavily, his body was dampened with perspiration, and he was trembling.<p>

"Oh dear lord in Heaven," he whispered.

It was not the first time he had had such a dream, and it certainly was not going to be the last.

The images did not cease their frequency until James drifted to sleep lying next to an exhausted and nude Jack Sparrow in the captain's cabin of the _Black Pearl._After having hunted for the pirate for several months, he at last found him to simply implement his nightly visions.

James Norrington never suffered from tumbling out of bed in the middle of the night again.


End file.
